Where Do Babies Come From?
by MoneButterfly
Summary: The Hotchner family -- Late Marts 2010; Jack asks an interesting question.


Where do babies come from?

* * *

_Late Marts, 2010, Friday_

Hotch knocked on the front door off his old house. A moment later Haley opened the door and Jack ran to his father. Jack wrapped his arms around his waist and said smiling, "Hi daddy."

"Hey buddy."

Jack let go of Hotch and looked around. "Where is Emily?"

"She is in the car," Hotch answered and nodded towards the car. Emily waved at Jack and he started to run over to it. "Hey Jack, wait up. Didn't you forget something?"

"Oh!" He turned around and ran back to them and hugged and kissed Haley goodbye. "Bye mommy."

"Bye honey."

"Come on daddy," Jack said and grabbed Hotch's hand.

"Jack, I need to talk to your dad for just a second."

"Okay." Jack shrugged his shoulders and walked to the car by himself.

Hotch turned to Haley and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Jack asked the question this morning," Haley said and folded her arms across her chest.

"What question?"

"The question about where babies come from."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. I told him to ask you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because it is your girlfriend, who is pregnant, not me."

"If he asks again I will have the talk with him."

"Good," Haley said and handed him Jacks backpack. "You will have him home at 4:00 p.m. on Sunday?"

"Yeah sure." Hotch grabbed the backpack saying goodbye to Haley and walked back to the car and drove home. Jack kept telling them about all things he wanted to do when they got home. He wanted to play with his Lego, he wanted to build a cave under the kitchen table, he wanted to help making dinner, but most of all he wanted to draw a big smiling face on Emily stomach.

---

Jack slowly walked up to Emily, who was sitting on the coach with her feet on the café table. He sat down next to her and laid his little hand on top of her stomach. He did not say anything; he just smiled and carefully rubbed her stomach. Emily looked down at him and laughed a little and said, "Is there anything I can do for you, Jack?"

"No…" Jack said shaking his head and still rubbing her stomach.

"Are you sure?"

Jack looked really thoughtful of a moment, and then he pitched his right thumb and index finger close together so only little room was left between them and asked, "Can I maybe have a little look at your tummy?"

Emily smiled and pulled her blouse up so her big stomach was revealed. "Like this?" she asked.

Jack nodded and pulled a green felt-tip pen out of his pocket. "Can I draw a smiley face on tummy?" he asked with a big hopeful smile on his face. Laughing Emily nodded her head yes and Jack pulled the lid of the felt-tip pen and started to draw. First he drew the eyes, then the nose on top of the belly-button and then the mouth. It was big and smiling and at last he drew dimples on each side of Emily's stomach. Jack put the lid back on the pen and laid it on the table, and then turned to Emily and said smiling, "Look! I'm all done now."

"It's very pretty Jack. Is this what you thing the baby is going to look like?"

"No," Jack said and both of them laughed.

"Emily?"

"Yes Jack."

"I have a question."

"Okay, what is it?" Emily asked and smiled.

"Where do babies come from?"

"Hasn't your mommy told you?"

"No she said I should asked daddy."

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other…" Emily said, but stopped in the middle of the sentence, then all of the sudden a stabbing pain ran through her back and stomach. She ran her hand over her stomach and winced.

"Emily?" Jack asked worried.

"Jack, can you please go get your dad in the kitchen?"

Jack jumped down from the coach and ran out to the kitchen. "Daddy, daddy you have to come!" Jack yelled.

"What is it buddy?" Hotch asked and turned away from the sink.

"Emily said to come and get you."

"Do you think it could wait till I'm done with the dishes?"

"No she is making weird faces and touching her tummy." At that Hotch let go of the towel and plate he was holding and ran into the living room with Jack right behind him.

"Emily, are you okay?"

"No we have to get to the hospital. I'm having contractions," Emily said and winced again.

"Jack put on your jacket and shoes," Hotch said as he helped Emily off from the coach.

---

On the way to the hospital Emily kept saying, "It's too early! I still have 6 more weeks left!"And Hotch kept trying to calm her down by telling her what it were probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. Jack was sitting in the backseat and looked back and forth between them. He didn't really understand that was going on, but he was pretty sure that it had something to do with the baby, because Emily kept touching her stomach and saying it was too early, and Jack knew that the baby was not suppose to come before May. Well, that was what his daddy had told him, but now he was not really sure if that was true. When they came to the hospital Emily was shown in to a room to be examined by a doctor. Hotch looked back and forth between Jack and door to the room Emily was in. He really wanted to be with Emily, but he could not leave Jack alone.

"Excuse me, Sir?" a young girl said and taped Hotch on the shoulder.

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"I can look after your son if you like."

Hotch looked the girl over. She was about 5'7 high and had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing hospital scrubs, but she did not look old enough to be a nurse. "Do you work here?"

"Not really, but my mom is a doctor here, so I spend most of my time here helping about and things like that. So, shall I watch him for you?" she asked with a smile.

"I would really grateful for that," Hotch said and turned to Jack. "Jack, I have to go into Emily and the doctor, but… Mm…"

"Annabelle!"

"But Annabelle will wait out here with you, okay?"

Jack nodded and smiled, "Okay daddy." Hotch kissed him on the top of the head and walked off. Jack looked a little shy up at Annabelle as she walked over to him and sat down on the chair next to his. "What is your name?"

"Jack."

"Hey Jack, I'm Annabelle." She smiled. "How old are you?"

"I'm four and a half," he said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 18."

"Wow! That is old!"

Annabelle laughed and ruffled his hair. "That is not old. Eighty is old."

"That is really old," Jack laughed.

"So, was that your mommy, who had to see the doctor?"

"No, my mommy is at home. That is Emily," Jack said and pointed at the door to the room Emily was in. "She is my daddy's girlfriend and she has a baby in her tummy."

"Yeah I saw that. Her tummy is really big."

"Mm…" Jack nodded."But Annabelle?"

"Yes."

"Where do babies come from?"

"Oh…" Annabelle said surprise. "Mm… Where do you thing they come from?"

Jack thought for a moment, and then remembered some of what Emily had said. "When a mommy and daddy love each other, then they… Mm… Then they deiced that they want a baby and then the baby comes."

"Yeah, that is right."

"But how does the baby get in the tummy?"

"Well, the mommy has an egg in her tummy and the daddy has a seed, and then they hug this 'special hug' so that the seed goes from the daddy's tummy to the mommy's tummy. And then nine months later the baby comes."

"Okay," he said and smiled.

"Jack!" Both of them turned towards the sound and saw Hotch standing in the doorway. "Do you want to come see the baby?"

"Yay!" Jack jumped down of the chair and grabbed Annabelle's hand. "Come on! We have to go see the baby!" Jack ran to the room and more or less dragged Annabelle along with him.

"Where is it?" Jack asked and looked around the room.

"It right there," Hotch said and pointed at a screen.

"What's the baby?"

"It's only a picture of the baby. The real baby is still in my stomach," Emily said and tapped her stomach.

"It didn't come out yet?"

"No not yet sweetheart."

"Well, that's okay; I wasn't really ready to be a big brother right now, anyway," Jack said and then they all laughed.


End file.
